This project consists basically of the development of new lines of Syrian hamsters derived from a collection of wild captured hamsters. During the coming year, inbreeding of the newly established lines will continue, and the assembly of a random-bred line will be completed, numbers increased, and autopsies begun. Autopsies on animals of lines reaching 5 inbred generations are well underway at this point and will be continued during the year. The appearance of a striking coat patterning mutant in one inbred line dictates a thorough genetic study of this new mutation, its description and ultimate publication. Other less dramatic (but important) differences that have been observed combined with those that will no doubt appear in the future will be closely monitored as to their possible genetic basis and ultimate significance as disease models.